Joy, With a Little Panic On The Side
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: I suck at summaries, just read and review please!


Title: Joy, With A Little Panic on the Side

Author: Mackenzie

Email: "Nash Bridges"

Disclaimers: Carlton Cuse owns the recognizable ones, I own the rest.

Author's Notes: I own Marisol "Tiger" Dominguez and every other unrecognizable ones. Also, I'm a HUGE Jeff Perry/Harvey Leek fan and I think he kind of got the bad end of things where love was concerned on the show, so I'm going to make it up to him in this fic. Also, this is an alternative universe story, meaning that nothing is sacred in the series. In other words, don't be shocked to see Evan and Rachel in the same scene.

-1-

Harvey Leek laid on his bed, sweat glistening on his forehead as he struggled to catch his breath. "Oh man," he said in between breaths, "your father's going to kill me and bring me back to life just so he could kill me again."

Marisol laughed at her older lover and playfully drew circles into his chest, "What he doesn't know won't hurt us."

"Mari," Harvey sighed as he turned over onto his side and faced her, "He's going to find out. Joe isn't a brain surgeon, but he's not exactly Forrest Gump either."

Marisol Dominguez simply shrugged her shoulders. The eldest daughter of Inspector Joe Dominguez of the SIU, she jokingly referred to herself as a test-tube baby, meaning that she was the product of a sperm donation made by her father some twenty-seven years prior. Escaping a house of abuse, Marisol found out through her mother that she was artificially inseminated by an anonymous donor's sperm while on a impromptu trip to San Francisco. Contacting the sperm bank, Marisol was able to con her way into getting the personal information of one Joe Dominguez and seven months later, she went to the bay city to meet her father. Soon after, father and daughter remained extremely close.

"Harvey, relax, okay? Dad and Inger don't suspect anything. Besides, we are both clean and I'm on the pill, so there's no worry of any surprises that could occur."

Before Harvey could respond, his cell phone rang. Reaching across the Spanish woman, he grabbed it and checked the caller ID and sighed, "Keep quiet, it's Joe." Turning the phone on, he answered it, "Joseph, what's going on?"

Inspector Joe Dominguez was watching the scene unfold in front of him. Keeping a close eye on his partner, Captain Nash Bridges, Joe sighed, "Harv, we need you, man, the Triads declared war in Chinatown."

"Again?" Harvey sighed as he quickly got out of bed, "Whose the latest victim?"

Walking over to the dead body, Joe kneeled down and pulled the covering off his face, "A woman, early twenties, her name was Jennifer Chong, and, for those of you paying attention, she was the girlfriend of Ming Woo."

Nodding as Leek grabbed his pants, he quickly pulled them on, "Okay, I'm on my way, Joe. Whereabouts in Chinatown?"

Standing up, Dominguez glanced around, spotting street signs, "Between Washington and Sacramento Streets."

Harvey quickly held the phone away from his head as he pulled on a t-shirt and then placed it back to his ear as he wiggled his way into the clothing, "Okay, I'll be there in ten." Hanging up the phone, he tossed it onto the bed as he tucked his shirt into his pants, "There's been a murder in Chinatown," he explained to his companion. "They need me down there."

"Of course," the woman responded, disappointment in her voice, "they always do."

Sighing quietly, Harvey grabbed a button down shirt and put it on and then grabbed his badge, "This is the job, Marisol," he said, putting the badge suspended on a ball chain around his neck, "This is who I am. I can't change that." Bending over, the police officer grabbed his shoes and kissed the woman's cheek, "I'll call you later."

As he left the room, Harvey grabbed his cell phone, gun, wallet and black armband that he wore in memory of Jerry Garcia. As soon as Harvey got out into the living room, he sat down and quickly put his shoes on and got himself situated with his gun. Armband in place, Leek grabbed the keys to his Ranchero and bolted out of the door.

Inspector Evan Cortez stood next to the Chinese translator, a look of bewilderment on his face, as he listened to the conversation taking place in front of him. Not fluent in Mandarin, all the young and reckless police officer could simply do was tap his pen against the spiral of his small notebook and listen. As soon as there was a lull in the conversation, the inspector looked at his fellow officer, "Well?"

Officer Lydia Chase shook her head, "Nobody knows anything."

"That's it!" Evan asked, "A twenty minute conversation about nobody knowing anything?"

Shrugging her shoulder, the petite officer simply gave him a smile, "Mandarin is a very involved language, Ev."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Cortez sighed as he walked over to his superior, "We can't get any witness accounts at all, Nash."

Bridges sighed, "I figured as much, everybody's so damn scared of this triad thing down here, they all immediately clam up."

"Can you blame them?" Joe asked. "I mean, the triad is like the mafia in these parts. One negative word," Dominguez finished his point by dragging a finger across his neck.

"That doesn't help us any though," Nash said. "Evan, as soon as Harvey gets here, I want you two to go up and down this street once more. I'll clear the way and get some of the boys to leave you be, that way you two won't have the constant barrage of red and blue flashing lights behind you. Joe, you and I need to take a drive over to Fisherman's Wharf."

Looking at his partner, Joe nodded, "What's over on the Wharf?"

Sighing, Nash looked at his friend, "Jennifer Chong's parents... They have a fish market."

The sounds of Mandarin chatter ran amok at Chong's Seafood Market on Fisherman's Wharf. Jin and Mei-Ling Chong stood at the cash register and conversed with their customers as their employees tossed large fish and wrapped them. At the sound of a rumbling car engine, the pair looked up and saw the banana yellow 'Cuda car.

Getting out of the car, Nash Bridges walked into the open air market and approached Jin Chong, "Jin Chong?"

The older Chinese man looked at the police officer and nodded, not entirely sure of what more to say.

Bridges smiled softly to let the other man know that he was in no trouble. Speaking in perfect Mandarin, he said, "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

Chong nodded and smiled, speaking in English, "Yes, but I speak English."

"Oh thank god," Joe Dominguez said, causing him to get a glare from his partner. Covering it up with a smile that boasted innocence, he turned his attention back to Chong, "I'm Inspector Joe Dominguez, this is Captain Nash Bridges of the SFPD."

The Asian man glanced towards where his wife was chatting and spoke something to her in Mandarin. Soon the woman exchanged places with an employee and came to join her husband. With his wife at his side, Jin spoke to her in Mandarin, explaining that the officers needed to speak with them. Catching Joe's look, Jin looked at him, "I speak English, my wife does not."

"Can you translate?" Bridges asked.

Jin nodded, "Yes. Right this way, officers." Leading the two men into a small office, Chong closed the door behind them and sat down, gesturing for Joe and Nash to have a seat as well.

Once the four were in the room, Nash sighed heavily as he looked at the couple before them. "Mr. Chong," he began, "I'm afraid we have some bad news." Pausing, Nash waited as Chong translated for his wife before continuing. Sighing again, Bridges looked at the pair before him, gently, "Your daughter, Jennifer, was found murdered this morning outside her apartment building in Chinatown. We are fairly certain that she's a victim in the latest war of the triads."

Jin Chong swallowed hard and looked at his wife. Speaking quietly, he relayed the information to her and soon both broke down in sobs. Sighing softly, Nash stood up and went over and squatted before Chong, rubbing his back, speaking softly in Mandarin for both to understand, "You have my solemn vow we will find out who is responsible and we will make them pay."

Nodding softly, Jin thanked Nash and stood up and lead his sobbing wife out of his office. Moments later, the pair was seen entering their car and driving away.


End file.
